The Fight For Ororo
by Majestrix Windrider
Summary: I had to reupload this story, so reread and review! The team has to save Ororo from a certain baddie.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

**Prologue**

Ororo tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep eluded her for yet another night. A storm started to brew out side, matching the turmoil inside of her.

"I must find her. He took her from me, and I will have her again." The low mantra repeated, whispered among the grounds of the Xavier Institute as its speaker slithered closer to the house, tripping no security systems, alerting none to its evil presence.

Professor Xavier awoke with a start. Something foreign was in his school. He could feel it. It was somewhat familiar, as if he had contact with the intruder. He needed to summon someone who could check this out before he could get out of the bed. Taking a glance at the sky through the huge window above his bed, he thought better of waking Ororo and opted to call Scott and Jean instead.

{Jean, Scott, I need for you to check for an intruder in the mansion.} the Professor called telepathically to two of his favorite students.

{Professor?} came Jean's sleepy reply. {Are we in any serious danger?}

{I'm not sure, but I would like for you two to check it out.} Xavier said, yawning slightly.

{Okay, we'll get moving. I'll keep you updated.} 

{Thank you Jean.} As Xavier sat up in his bed, and looked again at the brewing storm, he decided to see what was bothering Ororo.

{Ororo? Ororo, what's wrong? Why the turmoil?}

{Professor, hello. I have my Windrider back.}

The Professor started. He now realized who it was - the Shadow King. {You can't possibly inhabit Ororo. She is a psi blocker. She will expel you from her mind.}

{Perhaps. But for as long as I hold on, I become cemented on her psyche, making it harder for her to try and pry me away, let alone control her emotions. In this heightened emotional state, ironically enough, it will make it easier to control her, as well as gain access to her powers. Face it, Xavier, I have won.}

Xavier called to Jean and to Hank McCoy, a.k.a. Beast, while getting into his hover chair.

{Jean, I need for you and Scott to secure Ororo and bring her down to the medlab. I will explain everything when I get there.}

{Professor, what is wrong with her?}

{She is not herself, and if she resists, knock her out.} He could feel her confusion and doubt, but right now, they had to save Storm.

Up in her attic room, Ororo awoke, feeling disoriented, and feeling another in her mind.

{Ah, you're awake. Wonderful. I want you to be there for the moment when they won't be able to save you any longer.}

That voice... It felt so familiar...the Shadow King!

"Where are you, monster? I thought I had taken care of you once and for all!" She jumped up, and walked around her room, looking for any signs of intrusion.

{Ororo, I am in the one place you and Xavier's team can't get to. YOUR MIND!} The mental echo left a streak of pain in her mind, causing Storm to double over, forked lightning lancing through the sky.

{What do you want from me? Why can't you leave me alone?! How many times must I destroy you?}

{Windrider, I will have you for my queen. You are wasting away here in Xavier's ranks. You aren't realizing your true potential. You can and will rule the world. Once you are under my control for good, we will bring down such destruction and chaos as has never before been seen on this planet. I know that deep down inside, in the part that you keep hidden even from Xavier, you want this. Let me guide you to your destiny!}

{NO! Do you hear me?! I will not give in to every single emotion I have! I need control so that I don't kill my friends and family! You will not cause me to lose them!} Ororo staggered slowly to the door, then dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Jean and Scott were climbing the stairs four at a time. 

"Why are we doing this? What did the Professor say?" Scott asked his wife as they hurried to Storm's loft.

"All he said was bring her to the medlab, so that's what we're going to do, sweetie. He also said she might...she might..." Jean trailed off.

"She might what?"

"She might try to resist. We're to get her to Hank any way possible short of taking her out." Jean couldn't look at Scott when she said those words.

"Is he crazy? Why would she resist? And why is it he always knows more of what's going on than we do, and we're the ones in it?"

"I don't know. But we're here."

Jean opened the door to Storm's room. The sight they were greeted with left them speechless.

Ororo was floating unconscious in the middle of her room, lightning crackling around her body, winds swirling her gown, making her room into a war zone.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Scott yelled, just trying to stay upright in the gale force winds.

{I'm going to scan her mind!} Jean said telepathically.

{Ororo, what's wrong? It's Jean, your sister. What's wrong?}

{Leave us alone.}

{Oro- Shadow King!?}

{Yes, Jean. Leave before I shut down your mind.}

{You can't do that. I'm much more powerful with the Phoenix Force. I can take you out.}

{Perhaps, but if you don't extract me in a careful way, you will shut down Ororo's mind forever. Not even you will be able to get her back. Do you really want to murder your "sister" as you put it?} Sensing Jean's apprehension, he gloated slightly. {I thought so. Weak spineless fools! That's why I have won!}

"Scott?"

"Yes, Jean?"

"The Shadow King has Ororo. You've got to hit her so she goes unconscious. Just enough to knock her out."

"Are you sure? I mean, she's going to wake up with quite a headache."

"I'm very sure, hurry!"

Cyclops had readied his visor, about to shoot, when Ororo woke up.

"She is mine!"

"Shadow King! You're going nowhere."

"Oh really? And what do you think you could possibly do with your puny powers? Do you have any idea how powerful she really is? The little power she throws around isn't nearly half of her true ability, and you meager mortals can't even fathom! Why do you think she was worshiped as a goddess? Because she is! And now she's mine!"

The Shadow King, in Storm's body, flew towards the skylight, blasting a hole in the ceiling and jetting out into the night rainstorm.

"SCOTT, NOW!"

Cyclops released a powerful optic blast, and caught Storm's retreating figure in the back.

"NO! MY GRIP ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH! DAMN!" the Shadow King said as Ororo's form swiftly flew back into the room, landing hard on the floor.

"I...will..." She was out.

________________________________________________

**In The Medlab...**

"Hank, what's going on? Is she all right?" The Professor asked as his hover chair entered the lab.

Hank, a.k.a. Beast, was usually a jovial person, but now, he had a grim set to his face.

"Professor, I am afraid that the Shadow King's hold on Ororo will only get stronger. We must find some way to eradicate his persona from her body soon, because his mind isn't bound to her body like her own mind is. 'Ororo' could get knocked out, but the Shadow King would keep on coming. He doesn't have a secure hold on her powers, or her mind for that matter, but that will change within a week, and then we won't be able to separate them. When they fully fuse together, they will be the most powerful mutant on the face of the earth. And there won't be a thing any of us can do to stop them."

"I was afraid of this. Are there any ideas? Jean? Scott? We must save her." Xavier rubbed his temples slightly. 

"Professor, why don't we enter Ororo's mind? If there is anyway to rid her of the Shadow King, then it will be in there."

"Jean, that's a wonderful idea, but there might be a problem if he's gotten a hold of Storm's psi shields. She has a magnificent will, due mostly to the fact of the strong control she has on the weather and her emotions. It would prove futile to try to attack them. If only she could help us... Hank, is Ororo still in control now?"

Hank looked at the monitor of Storm's brain waves. "Yes, for right now. I don't know for how much longer, though."

"Then that's all we need. Jean, you can contact her, and tell her we need her help to get in; then if she goes under again, you're through, and can get that piece of scum out of there." Scott said as he paced behind Hank.

{Ororo... Ororo, we need your help.} 

{Jean? Jean, what's wrong with me?...By the Goddess, I remember! Get him out of my mind!}

Outside the weather became turbulent, as its mistress became more distressed.

{Ororo, this is the Professor. We are here to help you, but we need your help right now.}

{Whatever you need, if I can do it, I will.}

{We need you to let down your guard. We can't get in with your shields up. We are going to try to expel the Shadow King from inside your mind. We have a better chance from in there.}

{I'll try. I don't know how long I can keep them down, the weather will go crazy until they are back up. I don't want to hurt anyone.}

{Ororo, you will hurt more if we waste any more time. Can you do it?}

{Goddess...yes. Yes, I can. But please hurry!}

Jean and the Professor were taken to different beds in the infirmary and made comfortable. Then they both started the journey into Ororo's mind.

"I get an unusual feeling about this, Scott. I know this is the best way, but I'm still unnerved." confided Hank nervously.

Scott's reply was lost in the humongous crash of thunder that practically ripped through the air outside. The sky became dark, huge clouds materializing out of nowhere. The winds picked up, uprooting small bushes and ripping out grass. Hail the size of soccer balls pelted the ground, leaving large rents in the land. Then all was silent.

{Jean, we're in!} 


	2. In Storm's Mind

In Storm's Mind @pont-face { pont-family: Egyptian505 Md BT; } @pont-face { pont-family: Arial Unicode MS; } @pont-face { pont-family: Tiffany Lt BT; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@Arial Unicode MS; } P.MsoNormal { color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Egyptian505 Md BT"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Egyptian505 Md BT"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { color windowtext; pont-FAMILY: "Egyptian505 Md BT"; pont-SIZE: 14pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color #0000cc; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color #0000cc; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color #663399; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color #663399; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } P { color blue; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Unicode MS"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

In Storm's Mind...

The Professor looked around the spacious room. On every wall there were five big windows, from ceiling to floor; outside was a beautiful meadow, with wildflowers, and a magnificent sky.

Jean looked at the Professor in astonishment. "Have you ever seen such an infinitely detailed mind? Most people don't have the mental capacity to even have the detail of this room."

She walked over to one of the windows, and gasped. "Professor, come here!"

The Professor walked over to the window. Jean pointed to a big castle in the distance, with a slow spreading mass of black clouds leisurely making its way over.

"Well, Jean, I think we have found the Shadow King."

A couple of hours later, a tired Jean and Xavier walked slowly over to the castle. For some reason, Jean's telekinesis wasn't working, and so they had to rough it.

"If you wanted to get to the castle, all you had to do was ask."

Both started at the voice from the sky. Ororo was floating above them, smiling softly.

"Ororo!" Jean screamed as the weather goddess embraced her.

"Jean, it's wonderful to see you. But we have a lot of work to do. He's set up residence in that castle...where, incidentally, I keep my innermost secrets."

"Well, let's get going. Storm, do you think you can fly us over?" The Professor asked, squinting up at the mental sun.

"Surely, Professor. Take my hand, and let's get going."

Landing in front of a big wrought iron door, Jean and Xavier looked to Storm. She walked past them and opened the door. It creaked slowly, from infrequent use, as she ushered them in.

"Here we are. Shadow King is in the uppermost tower, of course." Storm smiled as she leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Xavier asked as he looked up the spiraling stairs off to one side of the room.

"Of course, but he will sense me before he will sense you. Because I'm with you, he won't be able to tell you're here until we're upon him. I don't know how long that will be, because he's getting closer and closer to having full control over my powers, and I won't be able to help you then."

"We could still use all the help we can get. Thanks, Ororo." Jean said as she walked over to an ornate table with a mirror on it.

It was a slightly tarnished mirror, with a crystal handle. But when Jean picked it up, she was flashed into a memory of Ororo's.

_ "Well, Ororo, you're pretty quick for someone who wasn't born into the tribe."_

_ "Thanks, Tekemah. It's hard at times, but it makes it easier to know I have family now."_

_ "Perhaps you should adopt a more localized hairstyle? It would help you fit in with my friends."_

_ "Really? I would like that more than anything."_

_ "Well, I'll need my friends to help me. You have a ton of hair."_

Jean could see the tumbling mass of white hair flowing down Storm's back and over her shoulders. She could also feel the malicious intent of Tekemah and hear the tittering giggle of the small group of mean-spirited kids a hut away, waiting for the word from their spiteful leader.

_ Ororo, trusting, decided to let Tekemah and her friends try.  
"Okay, Tekemah, but please be careful. I have a tender head."_

_ "Of course, Ororo. I wouldn't hurt you." A group of girls jumped out of the hut next to them, and held Storm down. Tekemah, walking calmly over to her, pulled a pair of big scissors out of her pack, and lowered them to her hair._

_ "NO! NO, TEKEMAH! WHY?!?!"_

_ Tekemah stopped, and looked at her coldly. "Knock her out." That was the last she saw before blackness overcame her._

_ When Ororo woke up, she had blood running into her eye, and she slowly sat up. Not recognizing where she was, she stood up, and wiped the blood out of her eyes. Noticing her head was unusually light; she reached her hand up, and ran into bristles. Her hair! Looking at the ground, she noticed lengths of white, silver-kissed hair, lying limply on the ground._

Jean dropped the mirror on the table, shaken. "Ororo? What was that? Why didn't you tell me?" Ororo smiled sadly, and patted Jean on the shoulder.

"Jean, I don't always know why I keep my secrets. But I didn't want to go into details about that time in my life. I can't always talk about my past, and I'm not proud of what I did to her."

"Why, Ororo? What did you do to her?" Xavier asked, stepping around Ororo and Jean to get to the mirror. "Professor! Don't!" He made contact with the mirror an instant later.

_ Ororo started to cry. A light rain started to fall, and as her tears came harder, so did the rain. _

_ "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she cried, face turned to the sky, thunder echoing her distress. Lightning lanced across the sky. When she lowered her head, her eyes were pure white, crackling with energy. _

_ She rose into the air, searching her surroundings. They had dragged her to a small secluded spot about a mile from the village. She'd show them... She floated into the village, her forceful winds wreaking havoc with various animals and objects._

_ "TEKEMAH! WHERE ARE YOU?!? DON'T THINK YOU WON'T PAY FOR WHAT YOU AND YOUR EVIL FRIENDS DID TO ME! "_

_ Tekemah came walking smugly out of a hut, along with her friends. "Ororo, we haven't done anything to you that you didn't deserve. You come waltzing in here, earning the respect of the elders just because you can make the crops grow. I am sick of it! I was the favorite before you came, so you had to go. You're ugly now, what would they want with you?" She smiled stiffly, keeping her cold gaze on Ororo's the whole time. "What? Do you think I'm scared of you? You aren't brave enough to try anything."_

_ Ororo descended in front of Tekemah, and looked at her coldly. "You know what, Tekemah? You are a selfish, bitter, hateful person. Everyday when I wake up, I am glad I am not you. I didn't do anything to you, and yet you felt you had to exact revenge upon me. I pity you! But you will no longer toy with me - I am leaving, Tekemah. Keep your precious tribe. I thought I had found family, but I will move on." In one swift move, Ororo grabbed Tekemah's arm and hauled her into the air, the girl screaming in fear._

_ "What are you going to do to me, Sorcerer?" Tekemah screamed. "I am going to give you a taste of your own medicine." Storm answered coldly."You value your hair as much as I did mine, you watch the men looking at your hair, so I will do to you what you did to me. An eye for an eye, Tekemah...You'll wish you'd never crossed me." Ororo hovered high in the air and let go of Tekemah. Tekemah screamed, starting to feel the pull of gravity._

_ "Stop screaming,Tekemah. You're not falling." Ororo said flatly as the girl opened her eyes to notice she was floating. "But...but I can't fly."_

_ "Of course not. I am floating you on the same winds that allow me to float."_

_ "So, this is what you wanted to do to me? This isn't scary. I knew you didn't have it in you. You're too...too...you." said Tekemah defiantly. "Tekemah, I was just debating whether or not to stoop to your level, but I have more in store for you." Ororo manipulated the winds to lift them even higher. Tekemah started to scream, feeling nausea rise in her stomach._

_ "I think this is sufficient." said Storm._

_ "What are you going to do to me?" asked Tekemah._

_ "I've already told you. You're going to lose your hair." _

_ "Yeah, but you've forgotten scissors. You're not as smart as they say."_

_ "Tekemah, I don't need scissors. I have lightning." Smiling coldly, she added, "You're going to have to hold still."_

_ Tekemah's eyes opened wide, then squeezed shut, dreading the white-hot feeling she knew was coming._

_ Ororo called the lightning to her, forming it into a bright shaft of electric power. Wielding it like a sword, she brandished it for a moment, and, using the winds to lift Tekemah's hair from behind her, cut off the dark length in one clean swipe. Tekemah whimpered as the lance came close to her skin, slightly scorching her neck and scalp._

_ "There, I've gotten what I've come for." Ororo concentrated the hair into one place, and with a big bolt of lightning, fried it into nonexistence. Looking at the sobbing girl, she floated over to her._

_ "I am done with you. This is the last time you'll see me." She relinquished the hold she had on the winds that were holding Tekemah up, causing the screaming girl to plummet to the earth. When Ororo thought she had fallen enough, she flew to the girl and stopped her descent. "I'm not going to kill you. But you will remember me." Ororo flew her to her village, and then flew away, crying softly._

Xavier slowly put the mirror down as the memory ended. "Ororo, child, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me? It's obvious you still have strong feelings about it." "Professor, that was the past. I don't always come to you when I am upset. We need to move on." Ororo pushed past the two bewildered mental giants, and continued into a room. Jean shrugged, and followed suit.

"Well," said Ororo, "this is the way we can go to get to the Shadow King. If we just walk up the stairs, he will detect us, as he has already claimed that part of my mind. But if we take the secret passages and off rooms, we can get to him without him knowing until it's too late."

____________________________________________________

**A While Later...**

Ororo, Jean, and Xavier were moving through a shaft, slowly plunging forward. Jean was first, followed by Charles, with Ororo bringing up the rear. "Make sure you keep looking for the red room. It can lead us to the second level." Ororo said as she helped the Professor over a slight incline. Jean looked back and said, "Now, how will we get into this-" Jean's question was cut short, as a trap door opened up underneath her body. A dull thud sounded from below, followed by a short moan. Ororo and Xavier leaned over the trap door, and tried not to laugh.

"Sure...you guys laugh. You didn't fall on your butt. Humph." Jean said as she tried to stand up. She grabbed onto a wall, and her hand touched a picture frame.

_ "Ororo, what do you think I should do?"_

_ "You like him, don't you, Jean?"_

_ "Of course, Ororo. I like him a lot. I just don't know if he likes me too."_

_ "Of course he does, Jean. Everyone likes you." _

Jean felt Ororo's envy. Every new male student always gravitated towards Jean, ignoring her.

_ "Hey, Ororo. How are you?"_

_ "Hello, Scott. I'm doing just fine. Today was a busy day, but it was beautiful weather." She smiled at him._

_ "Yes, but not as beautiful as you are." She started at that comment._

_ "Scott?"_

_ "Ororo, I've been noticing you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."_

_ "Um...Scott..."_

_ "Yeah, I understand. Why would you want to go out with someone like me? It's the glasses right?" He chuckled slightly._

_ "No, Scott. You look quite handsome with your glasses. It's just that..." She faltered._

_ "Just what, Ororo? You can tell me."_

_ "Someone else here likes you a lot, and I just can't do that to her."_

_ "Really? Can you tell me who?"_

_ "No, I can't, but you'll find out sooner or later." She smiled, and patted his hand. _

_ Scott smiled down at her, and then looked up as something caught his eye. Ororo turned around, and her heart sank. It was Jean. Scott turned back to her, with a question in his eyes. Ororo smiled slowly, and nodded her head. He smiled hugely and walked over to Jean._

The memory ended when Xavier pulled Jean away from the wall. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding her shoulders. "Ororo, I had no idea!" Jean said, upset.

Ororo smiled sadly and said, "I know, Jean. That's why I haven't held it against you. Just try not to touch anything else, all right?" Ororo was looking everywhere else but in Jean's eyes. Hurt and pride was radiating from her, but after a moment, she shrugged it off.

"Well, we need to get going. We don't have much time." Xavier said as he gently rubbed Jean's shoulder, and walked to the open doorway. He ran into a solid wall... but there wasn't a door. "Ororo, what's going on?" he asked, as he stepped back into her by mistake. "This is a very private room." said Ororo. "You can't get in without having physical contact with me. I'm going to go first, then you hold on to me, Professor, and Jean, you hold on to him."

After getting through the door, they were in a purple room with a couch, a plush velvet chair, and a fireplace with a unicorn figurine on the mantle. Looking around the room, there was no exit. Xavier looked at Jean, then at Ororo. "What do we do? How are we going to get out of here?" he asked Ororo, walking around the room. "Unfortunately, I don't know. Help me look for an exit." she said, as she ran her hands along the wall, looking for a trap door. Jean and Xavier started to do the same. Xavier had started on the west wall, running his hands along the fireplace, when a big tremor ran through the room. Xavier lurched, and his hand landed on the unicorn figurine, pushing him into a vision.

_ "Ororo, what do you think we should do?"_

_ "Give them a vacation, Professor. The team is strained, morale is low, and everyone is experiencing cabin fever. Let them have a week or so off. It would let the house see a little peace."_

_ "That's a wonderful idea. Where do you plan on going?"_

_ "I'm going to stay here. Thanksgiving is coming up, and I am just going to stay home and perhaps have a dinner for myself. Everyone is going to have some family to go to for the holiday."_

_ "That sounds nice. I'm going to go to Muir Island to visit Moira. She invited me last year, and regretfully I couldn't go. I promised to make it this year."_

_ "That sounds wonderful as well. Sounds like I'll be alone for Thanksgiving again."_

_ "You don't mind, do you? I know how you like to be alone."_

_ "Of course not, Professor. You go and enjoy yourself." She patted his shoulder, and walked out of the room, leaving him to his work. Inside she was trying not to cry. She didn't want to be alone, but yet again she was. Life was so unfair._ Xavier felt her disappointment and anger, then felt it all get washed away with cold indifference. _I have always made it on my own. It's going to be fine._

Jean pulled Xavier's hand away from the figurine. His eyes cleared, and they focused on the concerned face of Ororo. "Ororo... I didn't know. I had a lot on my mind, and I wasn't even thinking. I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Ororo steadied the unicorn figurine, and smiled sadly. "Professor, there is no reason for me to forgive you. It happens at times. I've moved on, and so should you." She smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, child. I will try to do better."

"Charles, you already have."

Jean continued to look for an exit. She ran her hands along the east wall, and her hand brushed across a crack. She frowned. "What's this, Ororo?" Before Ororo could answer, Jean was thrust into another of her memories.

_ "Hello, Stormy."_

_ "I told you, Remy, don't call me that horrid name." She smiled softly as he walked up and put his arm around her. They sat in silence, looking over the Xavier Estate from atop the roof. _

_ "So, do you like it here, Remy?"_

_ "It's different,_ non_? But I can get to like it, I t'ink."_

_ "I'm glad. I want for you to be happy. And, I want for you to stop calling me Stormy!" she laughed._

_ "Sure t'ing, Stormy." He smiled, and leaned in close._

_ "What are you doing, Remy?" She asked slowly, smiling hugely._

_ "Somet'ing I should have done earlier,_ chere_."_

_ "Ororo, Gambit? We got a mission to do!"_

_ The sudden intrusion startled the two mutants, and they quickly moved back to a more platonic stance._

_ "Who is that, _chere_?" Remy looked at her quizzically._

_ "That is Rogue. She must have come back from her mission. Now it's my turn. I am going to have to get briefed. You'll be going on your first mission soon."_

_ "Will I be able to go with you, _chere_...?" Gambit's question trailed off as Rogue crested the roof, rising to float in front of them._

_ "Ororo, the Professor is ready to brief you. Ya'll are going to Genosha again. Something is making more sentinels."_

_ "Hello, _chere_. You must be Rogue." Remy stood up and kissed Rogue's gloved hand._

_ "Yes, Ah am. Who are you?" Rogue asked, smiling brilliantly._

_ "Gambit, _chere_. But you can call me Remy."_

_ Storm smiled sadly, as she jumped off the side of the roof and floated gently to the ground. She knew that it would be good for Rogue to have someone interested in her, but she had thought she could get Remy for herself. "It will be all right. I'll find someone eventually. I can't be made to be alone forever." Storm smiled at that thought, and went in to see the Professor._

The vision ended, and Jean pulled her hand away from the crack. 

"Ororo...how do you do it?" 

"Do what, Jean?" Ororo said, sounding tired.

"Keep going. You have experienced so much disappointment, but you aren't bitter. I don't know if I could do it."

"It's life, Jean, and I choose to see the beauty and joy in it. It just happens that I have to experience most of that through other people. But my time will come." She smiled softly, then suddenly grimaced in pain. 

"Ororo!" The Professor was over at her side in a matter of seconds. "What's wrong?"

"He's getting more powerful. I can't help you any more. You're going to have to go on without me. Here." She handed Xavier a silver medallion. "This will get you through to every room. We're getting close. But I can't help you any more." Right in front of his horrified eyes, Ororo phased away.

He stood up. "It seems we're alone now. We've got to hurry. It appears to be getting more painful for her." He looked at the medallion he was given.

"Jean, take a look at this. I think it's a clue. It has the fireplace on the back, and a vase on front."

"Perhaps if we hold it over the fireplace, it will open a door or something."

"A wonderful idea, Jean." Xavier held the medallion in front of the fireplace, and it slowly swung open. There was a brightly lit shaft behind it, sloping upward. "Well, let's go, Professor." 


	3. The Fight Continues

Still In Storm's Mind, A While Later

**Still In Storm's Mind, A While Later...**

"Whew! I guess this wasn't supposed to be easy." Jean groaned as they finally reached the top. She turned around and leaned into the shaft and pulled the Professor up.

"Thank you, Jean. So, where are we now?" He dusted off his pants and looked around. They were closer to the Shadow King; Xavier could feel his malice.

The room was bright blue, with large portraits on the walls. The only thing in the room was a small locket on a pillow.

Jean walked around to each of the pictures on the walls. There were four in all, and they were portraits of Forge, Logan, Rogue, and Jean. Jean was looking at the portrait of herself when another large tremor went through the room. She fell against her picture, and was flashed into another memory.

_ "Ororo, I just hate it."_

_ "What's wrong, Jean?"_

_ "I hate my appearance. My hair just lies there limp. And let's not get started with my skin. It's so blotchy! I don't know why I bother."_

_ "Jean, you are one of the most beautiful people I know. And I'm not only talking about you physical body, which is perfect. Scott loves you, and he's loved you for a long time. Please don't hate your appearance."_

_ "Ororo, you're right. I'm going to surprise Scott with a romantic evening. He'll like that. Thanks so much. You know you're like a sister to me." She hugged Ororo, and ran out of her room, going to get ready for Scott's return._

_ Ororo smiled faintly as she sat on her bed. It made her happy to make her friends happy. Then she realized she had no one special to spend Christmas with._

_ "It will be all right. I'll just get presents for everyone at the mansion. It can be a good holiday after all." She smiled to herself, and picked up her pocketbook and flew out of the skylight, towards the Salem Center Mall._

At the exact same instant, Xavier was thrown against the portrait of Forge.

_ "Why don't you wake up, Ororo? You're no longer needed here. I see no reason for you to stay here."_

_ "Forge, this is my home. I believe in Xavier's cause, and I love my family here."_

_ "They aren't your family. Families give and take, and all they do is take. I wanted you to be my wife, but someone came along who loved me, and was as I was. As I am. But you can't break the brainwashing Xavier's done to you."_

_ "I am not brainwashed, Forge! I love my family, and we support everyone! Including me. Why can't you see that?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Ororo. It's over. I'm in love with Raven now. I'm sorry."_

_ Ororo walked over to Forge. "Was your love for me so fleeting? To actually join with my enemy?"_

_ "Ororo, I don't care anymore. You're not my problem."_

The tremor stopped, and both came out of their memories. 

"Jean, we're running out of time. We've got to get to the Shadow King, and quickly, before our Ororo no longer exists." As they moved past a picture of Logan, Jean became curious. Touching the portrait, she was thrown into another memory.

_ "Logan?"_

_ "Yes, 'Ro?"_

_ "I was wondering if you wanted to go and do something in town." Ororo blushed slightly, a little nervous._

_ "Well..." he said, chuckling softly," I didn't know you could have fun."_

_ "Well, Logan, I can, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along. It's no pressure, either you do, or you don't." She smiled reassuringly._

_ "Well, 'Ro..." His sentence trailed off as Jean passed by a couple of yards away. Ororo saw Logan visibly stiffen as she embraced Scott. "I'm going to have to get back with you." he said gruffly before stalking away._

_ Ororo smiled to herself, and took to the air. "Perhaps later." she thought as she sailed through the afternoon sky._

The tremors were becoming fiercer... it was readily apparent that they didn't have much time. Both were thrown from the portrait to the middle of the room, where the small locket rested. Xavier landed on it, and because he was holding onto Jean, she was transported into the memory as well.

_ Ororo sat at her desk. It was a wonderfully bright summer afternoon, and the X-Men were enjoying a much-needed vacation. She could occasionally hear splashing and sputtering, and Bobby's raucous laughter._

_ Smiling to herself, she changed into a light blue sundress and sandals, and decided to join the fun._

_ Walking down the large main stairs, she heard someone sobbing. Looking into the kitchen, she noticed Betsy doing dishes and crying._

_ "Betsy, what's wrong?"_

_ Betsy was startled, and dropped the dish she was drying._

_ "Betsy, are you all right?" Ororo asked as she rushed over to help her with the broken dish._

_ "Ororo! I thought everyone was outside enjoying themselves."_

_ "Well, I have decided to join them...why aren't you outside having fun with Warren?"_

_ "That's the problem. We've had a big fight, and I can't seem to find him... I think I might have pushed a little too hard. It might...it might be over between us!" Betsy frowned, trying to hold back tears._

_ "Oh, Betsy, you and Warren love each other dearly. It can't be over."_

_ "Then why can't I find him?"_

_ "He's probably just blowing off steam. He'll come back when he's ready."_

_ "Perhaps. But I've always found him before..."_

_ "Because he wanted to be found...?"_

_ Betsy smiled. "That makes sense. Thank you, Ororo. I feel much better."_

_ "Think nothing of it. I am your friend, and I will always try to help you." Ororo hugged the purple haired mutant and patted her shoulder._

_ Suddenly, the sky let lose a tremendous clap of thunder, and Betsy looked at Ororo questioningly. "That was not me. It must be nature taking her own course." Before Betsy could reply, the rest of the X-Men came tumbling in, a mass of good cheer and soaked clothing._

_ "Well Sugah, don't you think that might be a bit much?" Rogue asked, as she winked at Ororo and shook the water out of her long mane of hair. "What's wrong?" _

_ "It wasn't me, Rogue. I was coming to join you." Ororo said as she started to laugh slowly, all the while thinking, "Perfect. Now they are going to crowd into the recreation room, and I won't be able to join them."_

_ At that moment Warren Worthington flew onto the patio, landing hard on the stones. "Warren!" Betsy cried as she threw down the dishrag and rushed out the kitchen doors. She ran to him, and without another thought, they both threw their arms around each other._

_ Ororo smiled, and walked through the melee of bodies fighting for food and yelling pizza orders to a flustered Scott, who was trying to hear the person on the other end repeat their order._

_ Up in her room, she slowly disrobed and turned off all of her lights. Lighting a couple of candles, she slid into bed, thinking, "There is always tomorrow." A slight smile played on her lips as the thought of Betsy hugging Warren as if holding on for dear life. She had helped another of her friends..._

The shaking stopped, throwing them again against a wall. Shaken, Xavier helped Jean up. "I had no idea. Because of Ororo's claustrophobia, it limits the time she can spend with everyone." he said thoughtfully.

"And you know how we love to cram into the recreation room to watch a movie. It just never occurred to me why she hardly ever joined us." Jean winced slightly, feeling embarrassed. She finally realized how isolated Ororo was, and that it wasn't all voluntary.

"We must get going." Xavier's voice cut through her thoughts. She watched him look around the room, medallion in hand. "Look for a vase."

"There's no vase in this room, Professor. There's only the locket and the pictures." She looked at him quizzically.

"Perhaps it isn't an actual object...perhaps it's a painting as well." he said as he scanned the walls. None of the pictures were of vases, but in the portrait of Rogue there was a small silver vase in the background. "Jean, I've found it. Let's go."

He held on to her hand, and waved the medallion over Rogue's picture. The painting moved to the right, and there was an elevator behind it. Xavier and Jean stepped into it, and discovered that it only went in one direction. Up.

When it stopped, the doors opened, revealing a pale yellow room. Stepping out, Jean noted that the only objects in the room were a blue crystal flower inside a crystal box floating in a corner, a purple umbrella standing against a wall, and a china music box sitting on a plain end table.

"We need to start looking for a way out of here." Xavier said as he looked down at the medallion he held. It started to fade away. "Well, I guess that's the end of that." he said as it completely disappeared.

"I can't seem to find any exits." called Jean. "There is nothing against the walls that could hide an exit, and I am at a loss as to how to get out of here."

"Well I know there is some way to get out of this room. Ororo would have warned us if there weren't." Xavier said thoughtfully as he walked around the room. "A rather unusual theory has formed." he mused as he stopped in front of the china music box.

"And what's that, Professor?"

"I think we might have to touch the objects to leave this room."

"Are you sure? Isn't that like prying?"

"Not quite. We're trying to save her, and get Shadow King out of her mind... We're not just touching for fun. Unlike when you touched Logan's painting for curiosity?" She blushed, and nodded assent.

She walked over to the music box, and touched it with Xavier. 

_ Ororo was walking through the mansion, a hot cup of tea in hand. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why._

_ "Perhaps I can get relaxed enough to fall back asleep." she thought as she walked down the east wing of the mansion. She walked past Xavier's room, and heard restless noises. "Perhaps he's as badly off as I am." she thought as she knocked softly._

_ "Come in, Ororo." Xavier said smilingly as she pushed open the heavy oak door._

_ "Is there something wrong, Professor? It seems like you can't sleep either."_

_ "Yes, it is hard for me to sleep. I am kept awake at night by nightmares of something happening to my precious X-Men. I don't just mean that the world of mutants would lose a much-needed fighter for freedom... I mean that I would lose one of my children. You and the others have made me as proud as any real father could be. I'm thankful, but I worry about you all."_

_ Ororo walked over to his bed and sat beside him. "Professor, we knew the risks when we signed on. We believe dearly in what we fight for. Because of you the world is a lot better for mutants. Just imagine the cruelty and discrimination that could run rampant if you hadn't intervened - mutant terrorists would try to wipe out the human race, and everyone would be fighting, the world safe for no one. You and the X-teams have done well. One day the world will realize that." She gave him a big hug._

_ "Thank you so much, Ororo. I celebrate the day I met you. You have made me realize yet again that I cannot give up. The price would be too high." He smiled sadly as his eyes started to droop. "Stay with me, Ororo?" he asked, sleep overcoming him._

_ "Of course, Professor." she smiled, and tucked him in. She sat in a large chair, watching her mentor and father-figure sleep soundly. When sleep started to overcome her, she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door, and fell into the most contented sleep she'd had in a long time._

When the memory was over, Xavier had tears in his eyes. " I didn't think she would even remember that. She's helped me so much, never asking for much in return. Jean smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "That's always been her way. Selfless to the core. But we must keep going." They walked over to the crystal flower.

_____________________________________________________

**Meanwhile, In The Real World...**

Shadow King finally had enough control of Storm's mind to escape. He opened Storm's eyes slowly, looking around the almost deserted medlab. 

Hank sat at the lab counter, asleep among beakers and centrifuges. A soft snore was the only sound in the room. The Shadow King, in Storm's body, slowly stood up and walked over to Hank, tapping him on the shoulder.

Jerking conscious, Hank's disoriented mind encountered an awake Ororo. "Ororo? You're awake? The Professor and Jean were successful?" he asked as he glanced over at their prone forms. Before he could reply, the Shadow King delivered a jaw-crushing jab to Hank's head, dropping him like a sack of potatoes. 

Making his way out of the mansion without encountering anyone, Shadow King ran out the back door and took to the air. Two seconds later a siren sounded, alerting the X-Men to his escape. He got two hundred feet before Rogue cut him off.

"Where are you going, Sugah?" she asked, trying to take Shadow King back without hurting Storm's body.

"Where are you going?" the Shadow King asks her, getting closer.

"What are you talking abou-" Rogue's question was cut short by a midair flip, Shadow King connecting both feet with her jaw. It didn't hurt, but it surprised the hell out of her, making her reel backwards a couple of feet. Shadow King wasted no time grabbing onto the stunned woman's gloved shoulders.

"What are you doing to me?" Rogue shrieked as Storm's body grinned evilly and let lose a lightning bolt that shook the air itself. The bolt was fed directly into Rogue's body, short circuiting it momentarily and causing the girl to plummet to the ground, hitting like a large meteor. 

"Perhaps the air isn't the smartest way to go." Shadow King thought as he landed softly a few hundred yards from Rogue's smoking body. Then a rustle in the bushes caught his attention.

Psylocke exploded out of the foliage, brandishing her physic sword, as she tackling the Shadow King. "This ends now, Shadow King." she said, smirking from her vantage point, pressing the sword close to Ororo's head.

"You are no match for me, ninja. I am more powerful than you are." Shadow King said as he struggled.

"No, you aren't. I've seen what Ororo can do, and I can take you down." she said confidently, moving in for the blow.

"You've seen nothing." He twisted Storm's beautiful features into a cruel mask of evil and power. Pushing Psylocke away with a wind, Shadow King called down lightning, shaping it into a sword of crackling energy strong enough to rival Psylocke's strongest physic blade.

"Have at thee, fair maiden." he said mockingly. Psylocke thrust at him, an expert at sword fighting, but the Shadow King was as much an expert. He swung at her undefended side, and when she went to block, he shifted and brought the flat of the lightning sword down upon her head. When it came into contact with Betsy's skin, it electrified her, her body dropping to the ground, slightly burnt. She staggered back up, still able to fight, but the Shadow King, disgusted, slammed her against a large tree with a whirlwind.

"This might just be too easy." he said, though keeping on guard. A small glowing object cleared some bushes, landing near the Shadow King's feet. Looking down, he saw it was a rock. Realization hit, and he raised a lightning shield, an instant before the rock exploded. Gambit...

Gambit leapt out of the trees, twirling a bo staff. "You will not try to take the _petite_, _mon ami_. Or you'll have to go through me." He twirled the stick threateningly.

"Thief, you don't scare me." the Shadow King taunted Gambit as Warren Worthington, a.k.a. Angel, dropped out of the sky to kick him in the back.

Screaming, Shadow King threw Gambit aside, and tossed a lightning bolt at Angel, directly at his back, where his two wings met. He dropped like a weight, unconscious.

"What have you done to him, devil?" Gambit cried, dodging lightning bolts as he threw cards, small rocks, and branches, anything he could get his hands on. Nothing penetrated the Shadow King's lightning shield, and he couldn't dodge lightning bolts forever.

Then, for some reason, the Shadow King stopped firing. Gambit took the opportunity to throw a small charged boulder at his energy shield, hoping to break through it. The rock exploded harmlessly, showering Gambit with debris.

The Shadow King looked up at the sky, hands raised. Gambit got a bad feeling, and tried to run out of the line of fire, but Shadow King called down sheet lightning, and it hit the ground in a sweeping arc, catching Gambit's retreating form right in the back. It took him down, his breathing ragged and uneven. Shadow King walked over to him.

"The only reason you're alive is because I want to you to see your friend commit unspeakable horror, and I want to see your futile efforts to bring her down. This is so amusing!" the Shadow King said as he kicked Remy in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Hearing no noise, natural or otherwise, the Shadow King proceeded with caution. He heard a twig crack, and ducked as a large red beam of light lanced above his head, ramming into a couple of trees and splintering them until they are only useful as toothpicks.

Jumping to his feet, the Shadow King tried to take flight. Scott, a.k.a. Cyclops, ran over and caught his leg before he could get much further. Slamming him down on the ground, Wolverine leapt from the bushes, just in time for the Shadow King to whip around and rip off Cyclops?visor. The concussive force hit Wolverine dead in the chest, catapulting him through an acre of trees, howling.

With three blows connecting to his head, Cyclops was down for the count, groaning, eyes shut tightly. "Don't come after me. I might not be so gentle next time." Shadow King said to him, walking away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Meanwhile, Inside Storm's Mind...**

Xavier and Jean touched the crystal box, and were thrust into another memory.

_ "Keep alert, everyone. We don't know where he's located." Ororo said as they walked through one of the rooms in a seemingly deserted lab of Mr. Sinister's. Leading the team on this mission, Storm was first, scouting to make sure it was safe. Walking over a pressure-activated tile in the floor, a shaft opened up beneath her. Before she could fly upwards, the tile slid shut._

_ "Oh no. Oh no. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!" Ororo screamed as she pounded against the small stone prison. Immediately she flashed back to a time where she was too small to pry herself out of the debris. Her dying mother... so close, yet too far away to help. Seeing her never move again. Never again. NEVER AGAIN!_

_ Storm screamed, letting loose a huge bolt of lightning, frying every circuit in a one mile radius and making herself pass out in the process. Cyclops broke through the shielding, and pulled Ororo out. Because of the lightning strike, the mission was successful, shorting out the mechanical eyes that had been tracking the X-team._

Xavier drew back, the feeling of oppression washing over him almost overwhelming his mind. "My goodness...that was a little strong." Jean rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think I can stand much more of this. My mind is strained." "As is mine. So let's hurry. We've got one last object, and I think it will get us out of this room. I know we are very close to him. I can feel him much more strongly now... can't you?"

"Yes, Professor. He's feeling quite proud of something he's done... I wonder what." she said thoughtfully, and they both touched the purple umbrella.

_ Ororo was outside enjoying the afternoon sunset. She felt a light drop on her bare shoulder, but thought nothing of it. A couple of drops later, it was a full-fledged thunderstorm. Before she knew it, she was up in the air. _

_ Forked lightning slid through the sky, every once in a while hitting her, causing her to laugh in delight. She loved it when nature decided to pamper her in this way. _

_ She never felt more alive than when she was in the middle of a storm. The primal power, the raw beauty and downright sexiness of a severe thunderstorm left her feeling content and happy, so happy she could dance. _

_ Which she did, darting between rain-heavy storm clouds, laughing like a child. She twisted and turned in the air, not caring as her dress was torn from her body. She was in her element, the beauty of the storm. _

_ When the storm left to go shower some other area with much needed rain, she whimpered slightly. She'd just have to wait until the next one. But for right now, she couldn't be happier._

When Jean and Xavier pulled their hands away from the umbrella, they realized they were no longer in the yellow room. This room was bright gold, with sculpted molding and ornate walls. In the center of the room was a pedestal made of marble, and on it was an emerald pear.

"What is this, Professor?" Jean asked, entranced by the sight.

"I have no idea, Jean. Let's just get this over with." Xavier took Jean's hand, and touched the emerald pear.

Apparently, this wasn't a memory, but something else.

"Where are we, Professor?" Jean asked quizzically, looking around. They were in a stone room, with a long hallway.

"The Shadow King is at the end of the hall!" the Professor said, and he and Jean ran down the corridor, seeming never to get anywhere.

"Did you really think I didn't sense you coming? I wanted you to come! Now is the time that I defeat the two of you and claim my rightful place as the most powerful telepath in the world." The Shadow King's voice echoed down the corridor, washing Xavier and Jean's forms in cold evil.

"Jean, take my hand!" cried Xavier. Jean grabbed it, and together they projected themselves to the end of the tunnel. Landing hard, they picked themselves up, and prepared to fight.

The Shadow King turned around slowly, already prepared to fight. He swung a large double-edged sword, nearly hacking Xavier in half. Xavier jumped backwards and a sword of his own appeared, long and thick, along with body armor.

Xavier lunged and thrust, parrying Shadow King's sword, blocking and trading blows with the evil entity. Jean kept slightly in the background, forgotten for now. She instead concentrated on forcing Shadow King back into the astral plane. Straining her mental muscles, she created a small rift to suck him back in.

The Shadow King felt the severe tug on his mind as he blocked Xavier's fluid swipe at his midsection. "Argh, you will not get me to release my Windrider! She is mine!" He screamed again as the pull became unbearable. He was phasing in and out, and it was becoming harder and harder to block Xavier's attack.

Jean put her entire mind into it, opening the rift even larger, and nudged Shadow King into range. 

"AAaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" he cried as he was sucked into the astral plane. A deep rumbling was heard within Ororo's mind as the castle shook.

"What's going on, Professor?" Jean asked, helping him off of the ground. "The repercussions of the Shadow King inhabiting Ororo's mind. Now that she's back in charge, she is hurt. He did a lot of damage, and we're going to have to help her with it when we get out... Speaking of which, let's go." Xavier and Jean phased out, just in time to see the sky darken inside of Ororo's mind.


	4. The Rescue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A very sore Scott tracked Storm, flying through the air, on radar. There was nothing they could do right now. Sipping some coffee while watching a blip fly across the screen was the most they could manage.

"Look! Something's wrong, Storm has lost altitude quickly." Psylocke said, rushing to the screen. Storm's form plummeted, until its altitude was zero.

Beast ran into the War Room, panting slightly. "Jean and the Professor are awake. We must find Ororo. They said the area she landed in is in terrible danger." The whole team ran to the Blackbird. "I've got her coordinates in the computer! Let's go!" Scott said as Psylocke powered up the jet. 

Flying out to a small patch of mountains, they suddenly ran into a maelstrom of different weather. Hail whipped around the jet, propelled by the winds of a hurricane. Snow was instantaneously made and melted as it fell into a patch of hot weather. A tornado and a small flood raged beside each other. 

Jean levitated herself out of the jet, and landed in a small patch of good weather. Using her TK shield, she walked through the many different weather patterns until she saw the prone form of Ororo.

She was lying on her side, her long silver hair, twisted and wet, covering her like a blanket. A tormented look in her eyes, Jean pushed a mass of silvery hair aside to reveal Ororo's slightly pale face.

"Ororo?" No answer.

{Ororo?} Yet again no answer. 

Jean searched for some sort of mental signal from her longtime friend. There! A small, surely growing surge of Ororo's mind flooded through. Slowly but surely the weather came under control.

"Jean?" Ororo said slowly, trying to sit up.

"No, Ororo, don't try it. You're going to need medical attention. It's over, and we're going home." She smiled, and lifted Ororo into the air with her telekinesis, and landed them both back inside the jet.

"She's going to be all right... in time."

**The End**


End file.
